


You’ll Come Back Right?

by BitchImaWriteritsalldrama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually mostly functional relationship for once, Can we all agree that the finale never happened?, Destiel - Freeform, Fix It Fic, M/M, Sappy Dean, The boys parenting jack, cas helps jack with heaven but its more of a work trip, castiel and dean winchester - Freeform, clingy protective and cuddly dean, for once dean and cas communicate better than sam, just some geographical separation which leads to slight issues, little to no angst, similarly cuddly cas, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama/pseuds/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama
Summary: “Hey!” Dean wriggled out of Cas’ grip and hip checked him. Sam rolled his eyes at the display and looked at Jack again,“So, what are you gonna do to heaven?”“Working on it, I wanted Cas to help. I’m only three anyway, don’t totally know what humans need.”“What do y’a need me for?” Cas asked grabbing a plate of bacon and putting it on the table, he gestured to the stack of plates and silverware next to him and raised an eyebrow. Jack sighed theatrically and started to set the table.“Rebuilding heaven.” Jack rolled his eyes, sighing again at having to repeat himself so much.“Of course I’ll help, what are your plans?”They sat down to breakfast and continued chatting, all four of them planning out a new and improved heaven.Soon they’d have to plan for when Cas left for the trip, Sam thought about how Dean would handle that, only half paying attention to the conversation.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Somebody to Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something here. This is a few chapters long pretty much just because it ended up being really long, but it seems to work. Anyway, i don’t know how long this will end up being or whatever but i hope its satisfactory :)

All that went through Dean’s head when they got Cas back from the empty was that Cas-his Cas was safe, and he wouldn’t be going anywhere, not if Dean could help it.  
“Thank fuck.” Dean sighed, pulling Cas to him and wrapping him in a hug, “You’re back Cas.”  
“Thank you.” Cas breathed into his shoulder. He knew he was shaking and probably quite filthy, as they had been running through a falling apart empty, but he didn’t care, Dean was here with him, Dean had gotten him out.  
Dean pulled out of the hug, and held Cas at arms length, his hands firmly on the angel’s shoulders. He looked him over frowning,  
“What?” Cas asked quietly,  
“Let’s get you home.” Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Cas’ middle and walked him to the car. 

When they had gotten back to the bunker and Dean had demanded Cas go take a shower and eat something, he settled down into the couch in one of the spare rooms and curled up in a blanket. He could hear Dean walk down the hall and stop at the door.  
“Hi.” Dean said leaning on the doorframe,  
“Hello Dean.”  
“You doing all right?”  
“I’m fine Dean.”  
“We both know that’s a lie.” Dean said, Cas looked at him and tilted his head, only slightly offended,  
“How would you know.”  
“I know you better than you think.” Dean smiled and walked over to sit on the other side of the couch. Cas, anticipating his movements, shifted to be able to face Dean, he spread out his legs, barely allowing room for Dean to sit without sitting on him. What he wasn’t anticipate was Dean pushing him further down the couch and placing himself so that Cas was leaning his back against him. Cas shifted to a slightly better position and rested his head in the crook of Dean’s neck,  
“You want to watch a movie or something?” Dean asked, grabbing the remote to one of the many tvs that were put in the bunker.  
They watched Pride and Prejudice and cried pretty much the entire time. Dean felt like a teenage girl, but he didnt care, he was cuddling with Cas, and they were watching a movie, and-wait...they were on the couch, watching Jane Austen, cuddling.  
“Cas, I love you.”  
“I love you too dean.” They said it as if it was as normal as anything else they’d said to each other. Dean pulled Cas closer and wrapper both arms around him as he placed his chin in Cas’ hair.  
After another movie, and another hour and a half of cuddling, Cas turned to look at dean. Dean shifted slightly to look down at him and raised an eyebrow,  
“Hm?”  
“Did we just-“  
“I think so.”  
“So are we?”  
“I think so. If you want of course.” Dean said suddenly slightly nervous.  
“We’ve been practically married for years, what difference does it make?”  
“Well for one, I get to kiss you now, and cuddle with you, and we can go on dates, and be a cute couple, and-I’m getting ahead of myself aren’t I. I don’t want to pressure you.”  
“‘You’re not.” After a brief moment dean said,  
“Well what do you want to do?”  
“Later? Or now, because right now I just want to kiss you.”  
“Now sounds good.” Dean said smirking, he leaned down a bit and pressed his lips to Cas’. Cas smiled against Dean’s lips but quickly got a hold of himself and kissed back. The kiss wasn’t heated or particularly passionate, just fond and loving, the acknowledgment of what they had told each other.  
As the credits rolled for the movie, Dean got up and tugged Cas up along with him. He threaded their fingers together and pulled him into the hallway to his room,  
“I’m tired.” He said and flopped onto the bed, still holding Cas’ hand, “You comin?”  
“I don’t sleep, and you don’t like it when I watch over you.”  
“Never said that.”  
“You have, multiple times in fact.” Cas said slightly amused, Dean just grumbled and pulled harder on his hand. “Never expected you to be such a cuddler.”  
“I can be cuddly, and shut up.” Dean pouted as he finally released Cas’ hand, he had been trying to take off his coat with only one hand, and for some reason, that was quite difficult. Seeing Dean’s tired pout, he snapped his fingers and he was wearing his button up and his slacks, and Dean was wearing his fluffy pajamas he told almost no one he had. Cas climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Dean who hummed contentedly and fell asleep in record time. 

They only got a few days together before Jack, who had said he wanted to leave them alone, came by. Jack walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter watching Dean cook, like he used to when he lived there full time.  
“Hey kid, whats up.” Dean said as if it wasn’t weird that the new god was sitting in his kitchen.  
“Not too much, just need to steal Cas.”  
“Breakfast?”  
“Sure, what ya makin?”  
“Your favorite.” Jack smiled at him and stole a chocolate chip pancake from the pan just as Dean was about to move it from the pan to the plate. Dean swatted his hand away as he tried to take another one.  
“Why do you need Cas?” Sam asked from the table where he was watching with a smile.  
“Need to rebuild heaven, need help.” He said with his mouth full.  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Cas said as he walked into the kitchen, he flashed a proud smile at jack before moving towards dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean from behind and kissed his neck as dean leaned back into him.  
“Hey you.” Dean said blushing,  
“I can do this now.” Cas giggled,  
“Yes you can.” Dean kissed his cheek and turned back to the pancakes. Cas waited until the pancakes were ready to be taken out before swiping one for himself, giggling.  
“Hey!” Dean wriggled out of Cas’ grip and hip checked him. Sam rolled his eyes at the display and looked at Jack again,  
“So, what are you gonna do to heaven?”  
“Working on it, I wanted Cas to help. I’m only three anyway, don’t totally know what humans need.”  
“What do y’a need me for?” Cas asked grabbing a plate of bacon and putting it on the table, he gestured to the stack of plates and silverware next to Jack and raised an eyebrow. Jack sighed theatrically and started to set the table.  
“Rebuilding heaven.” Jack rolled his eyes, sighing again at having to repeat himself so much.  
“Of course I’ll help, what are your plans?”  
They sat down to breakfast and continued chatting, all four of them planning out a new and improved heaven.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spent the next week being the most stereotypical, fluffy, chick flick family they could. Dean drove them to Jodi’s, Cas in the front and Jack and Sam in the back of course. They had meals together, went on a hunt together, and Jack and Cas spent a good long time messing with their powers while Sam and Dean were researching.  
> On the second to last night before Cas and Jack were going to leave, they found themselves in the library, sitting on the cushy leather arm chairs Dean had brought out from storage a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took so long, I got weirdly busy, anyway I really liked writing this chapter, it is indeed ‘The calm before the storm.’ I hope you like it just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

They spent the next week being the most stereotypical, fluffy, chick flick family they could. Dean drove them to Jodi’s, Cas in the front and Jack and Sam in the back of course. They had meals together, went on a hunt together, and Jack and Cas spent a good long time messing with their powers while Sam and Dean were researching.   
On the second to last night before Cas and Jack were going to leave, they found themselves in the library, sitting on the cushy leather arm chairs Dean had brought out from storage a while ago.   
“How long do you think you’ll be gone?” Dean asked Jack who was lying on the floor twirling a pencil in the air with his grace.   
“Don’t know, probably a few weeks.”  
“Time’s different in heaven but we still can only get so much done, but I’ll be back before you know it.” Cas said nudging Dean’s foot from where he was sitting.   
“You expect me to be stuck at home with this one,” he said jabbing his thumb in Sam’s direction, “for a few weeks?!”  
“Hey!” Sam said from the chair across from Dean. He was sitting oddly close to Eileen and his hands kept twitching from where they were clasped in his lap. Dean gave him his bitchface and continued,   
“We don’t even have a case, what are we going to do?”  
“Um, well there’s one in Milwaukee, there might be something in LA, maybe one somewhere near Sioux Falls, but Jodi and the girls can take care of it, and-“ Jack said staring off into something the rest of them couldn’t see.   
“Alright, alright, we get it.”  
“We’ll look into it, thanks Jack.” Sam said sweetly,   
“One more day, what are we going to do?” Eileen asked shifting slightly so that her legs were slung over one side of the chair. She flipped to the next page in the book she was reading,   
“I would assume you’ll be reading.” Dean said with a small chuckle,   
“Hell no! I’m going to look into those cases. We haven’t been on a case in weeks, I just want to punch something already.” She half signed half spoke, Sam looked at her fondly and this time Cas gave him a bitchface.   
Dean downed his drink and stood up,   
“Okay, time to hit the hay. You gonna work on that puzzle from the back of the box of cereal?” Jack nodded and slid across the floor and pushed himself up to standing with the wall, he laughed at the looks his family was giving him.   
“You’re weird kid.” Dean said gathering their dishes,   
“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”  
“Sadly, you are correct.” Sam said laughing. He got up and waved to the others,   
“Night guys.”   
“G’night.” Dean said continuing to clean up the dishes from their pie. Eileen didn’t answer but watched him leave sadly.   
“Still havent talked to him?” Cas asked,   
“No” she said quietly, “And if you dare tell him, I will end you.”   
“I don’t doubt it.” Dean said walking back in from the kitchen, he stopped by Cas and leaned on the bookshelf, “You coming to bed?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be there in a bit.”  
“Mkay, see ya’ll in the morning.” Dean said placing a kiss on Cas’ head then groaning at the domesticity of it.   
“Oh! You’re going to teach me how to make those brownies right?” Jack said, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited puppy.   
“Of course. Goodnight kid.”  
“Night Dean.”

Shortly after Eileen followed to her room, leaving only Jack and Cas alone in the library.  
“You’re happy right?”  
“Very.” Cas said smiling as he leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Jack spoke again,   
“I shouldn’t take you away from that.”   
At that Cas sat up again and looked at him quite seriously,   
“You’re not, you're my son and I should help you- I want to help you.”  
“But you want to stay with Dean.”Jack said, almost whining,   
“I-yes, I do, but I also want to help you, and I know it’ll only be a few weeks. We have all of eternity. That’s why they can deal with you only coming to visit sometimes, they know they’ll see you again. With you as God, they don’t have to worry that you will get hurt or not come back one day. Now it’s the same with me.” Jack gave him the patented Castiel Head Tilt, “Like human college, they come home for holidays and weekends but the parents have to adjust to an empty house.”  
“But the bunker is almost never empty.” Jack said still confused,   
“I don’t mean it literally. Did you get my point?”  
“I think so. Wait so are you coming with or not?”  
“Yes, I’m coming with.” Cas said laughing, “I’m going to bed, you don’t blow the house up.”  
“I wouldn’t do that.” Jack said genuinely concerned that Cas actually thought he would, he continued to look at him before realizing, “just a saying?” Cas nodded, smiling,   
“See you in the morning Jack.”  
“Goodnight, love you.”   
“Love you too.” Cas said, a small smile playing on his face as he watched his son walk to the kitchen to retrieve the cereal box. 

Cas made his way to their bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, he reached over and brushed the stray hair out of Dean’s face, waking him slightly.   
“Hi.” Dean said sleepily, he slowly and sleepily shifted to face Cas,   
“Hello Dean. I didn’t mean to wake you.” he said quietly,   
“I’s okay, I need to spend as much time as I can with you before you leave.”  
“It's not like I’m leaving forever-“ Dean sucked in a breath, and Cas tried to fix it quickly, “I'm just going on a work trip, huh? Sound okay?”  
“But you’re leaving me.”  
“Never.”  
“Okay.” Dean groaned, pouting slightly. He curled up against Cas flung one arm over him as he laid down properly. Cas spent the night deep in thought, only interrupted when he would smile at Dean when he moved in his sleep.

***

The next day they spent ignoring the impending parting and instead baked a dozen batches of brownies and tried to ignore the tension coming from Sam and Eileen. When it came time for Cas to leave Dean hid all the books they were going to take with, in various places and stole Cas’ trench coat in the hopes of delaying his departure. At one point Cas had to chase Dean around the bunker to retrieve his tie.  
After a few hours of mischief dean finally succumbed and instead slipped one of his flannels into the pocket of Cas’ jacket and proceeded to pout in their room until Cas came over and kissed him on the nose.   
“I’ll only be gone a bit, k?”  
“Fine.”  
“You won't forget about me, or get brainwashed, or die?”  
“I sure hope not.”   
“Okay.” Dean said with a sigh and pulled Cas into a hug.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Dean.”  
“Fly safe.”  
“I will.” With the telltale signs of wings, Cas disappeared. Dean sat on the bed for a moment before walking out, closing the door with a slam and stomping down the hall with purpose.   
“You! Dungeon! Now!” He shouted at Sam as he passed the kitchen. He continued on his determined path and stood at the doorway to the library.   
“Eileen! Dungeon!! ASAP!” He shouted for no apparent reason, she looked at him once before completely ignoring him and going back to her book. “Why are you ignoring me?” Dean whined and sat at her feet like a puppy,   
“Don’t do your puppy face at me. Dammit.” She stood up and shook Dean off as she walked to the dungeon.   
Dean got up and limped after her, he was getting old after all and he had quite unceremoniously collapsed on the floor. Not paying attention, he ran into Eileen almost sending her flying. Who was he kidding, he could have ran her over with a car and she’d still be standing there, rooted in spot staring at Sam from across the room. Dean picked his way around her, trying not to cross the path of the gaze while also trying to avoid all the tension.   
“Dean.” Sam growled, breaking the weird, intense eye contact, “what are you doing?”  
“Nothing.” He said innocently, he smiled sweetly and used Eileen’s flusteredness to push her fully into the room. “Now, you two, figure it out!” He said folding the shelves back to their spots.   
“Hey Dean!” Sam shouted, “Dean, I told you not to interfere.”  
“I’m stuck with you two for the next three weeks, I’m not dealing with this.”

They sat in silence for quite a while, always staring when they thought the other wasn't watching, never making eye contact, pretty much completely ignoring each other's existence.   
“So” Sam said fidgeting with his shirt.   
“No-no not going to do that. Not again.”  
“What?”  
“The ‘oh I’m Sam winchester, I can waltz in here all innocent even though I was the one who started this all!” She said, losing her Sam impression by the end as she shouted at him.   
“Wha-I was the one who started this? You gave me your phone number!”  
“You called me every single night!”  
“You answered!”  
“You kissed me!”  
“You were dead!”Sam sighed and put his head in his knees, “This isn't getting us anywhere,”  
“Should we just try to break out, we probably could.”  
“No, Dean’s right, we have to ‘figure it out’” Sam said using his ‘quotey hands.’ After some more deafening silence, Eileen signed timidly,   
“Why did you kiss me?” Sam looked at her slightly taken aback,   
“I-I thought that was clear.”  
“I thought I was clear, but apparently not.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I like you, like a lot. I don't like FaceTiming with people but I answered every single time you called.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“I love you. I know that's a lot but, its true and you dont have to say it back and-shit I made you cry!” Sam rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug and then hastily pulled away. She pulled him back to her and then pushed him away again, shaking her head and smiling. Sam watched her confused. She signed something and he looked back up at her, tears in his eyes,   
“I love you too.”  
She placed her hands gently on his cheeks and she gasped as he not so gently pulled her into a kiss. It quickly escalated and when they finally parted, they were out of breath. Sam pressed his forehead against her’s before chastely kissing her again.   
“We’re dumbasses.”  
“Like yeah but I guess better late than never.” Sam laughed, then sat across from her, their knees touching,   
“Dean and Cas got together before us!”  
“And I took pride in my communication skills.” They both dissolved into a fit of unbecoming laughter. When Dean finally came to let them out they were leaning against the wall, hands clasped between them, still staring fondly but no longer longingly.   
“Figured it out?” Dean asked leaning against the shelves, “Or just overly touchy today?” Sam rolled his eyes and helped Eileen up.   
“I told you not to interfere.”  
“I am in no way going to apologize, and what? Did you think I was going to deal with your pining until you got your shit together? Hell no!”  
“I had to deal with years of you and Cas.”  
“And yet we were able to handle it on our own!”  
“Years Dean!”  
“Alone! You two!”  
“Years!”  
“What he’s trying to say is thank you and we are very happy you two finally figured it out.” Eileen said as loudly as she could, which for the record was very loud, to get the boys out of their pointless fight.   
“God she’s already got you whipped.” Dean said crossing his arms, Eileen raised her eyebrows and nodded. Dean laughed and Sam just pouted at them both.   
“I am not whipped.”  
“Are too.”  
“You are not one to talk!”   
Dean scoffed, “Bitch!”  
“Jerk!” Dean grabbed the newspaper from the shelf and rolled it up, repeatedly trying to hit Sam with it. Sam ducked and ran away, screaming like a little girl before finding his own newspaper. Eileen watched in amusement,   
“They really are small children.” She said to no one in particular. 

The brothers cycled through various other weapons, makeshift or otherwise, that they found around the bunker and after a few hours had found hiding spots. Dean was under his bed and Sam was curled rather uncomfortably in a cabinet in the kitchen.   
Eileen had been ignoring them for about an hour and a half and was researching the cases Jack had talked about. Around noon she went to the kitchen to get herself a sandwich, still ignoring Sam as she opened the cabinet he was in, pushing him out of the way and grabbing a plate.   
“Hey!” Sam whisper yelled at her. She just half heartedly glared at him and continued to make her meal.   
She walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Sam’s frantic signing. She sat back down to her research before kicking Dean squarely in the face as he crouched under the table she was working at. He swore a bit before tugging at her pant leg. After long enough she caved.   
“What?!” She said tersely,   
“Where’s Sam?”   
“Kitchen.” Dean nodded and slid out from under the table with a whole lot more cursing and hobbled as quietly and as quickly as he could towards the kitchen. He turned each corner cautiously, jumping into every door brandishing a knife honing rod.   
Eileen shook her head, a bit exasperated as Sam came running out of the hallway shrieking, Dean running after him. Sam jumped onto the table and swung around the curtain rod from the bathroom. He stepped on her work and had almost knocked over her water before she got up and moved all her stuff to the room.   
“Time out!”   
“Hey there's no time outs in this game!”   
“Jeez just wait.” Sam crouched down and placed a kiss on Eileen's lips, “Sorry.” He said in a cutesy voice, she patted his cheek and then seemingly out of nowhere smacked the back of his head. “I deserved that.”  
“Yes you do.”   
“You done yet?” Dean whined, Poking sam with his weapon of choice.   
“Yeah, yeah. You can’t take me on anyway!” He yelled, swinging the curtain rod out in front of him like a sword and putting the other hand on his hip.   
“En garde!” Dean shouted. Eileen audibly rolled her eyes as she walked back in to grab another book. “What?” She waved his question off and walked away, again, just as Dean ducked and jumped onto a chair, avoiding Sam. 

As the day turned to evening, the boys finally called a truce and collapsed on the war room table. The front door opened and shut as Eileen walked through, stomping down the stairs carrying bags. She shoved Dean and Sam off the table and put the bags down. They fell off the table, landed in heaps and were too tired to get up.   
“Burgers, they’re burgers.” Eileen said sighing again. Dean popped up and started to rifle through the bags. “And a salad.” Sam similarly got up and barely caught the container of salad that was flung at his head by Dean.   
“Hey!”   
“Shut up and eat your rabbit food.”  
“God this is going to be a long three weeks.” Eileen said quietly,  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” She signed and grabbed her own dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stated out as just a really long fic but I added and deleted a bunch of stuff and now I think I might have a plot coming up.  
> The next chapter i mostly written but if it took so long for this one, I dont know how long it will take for the next one. Anyway I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos and comments, they are greatly appreciated! :)  
> See you at Chapter 3!


	3. Stairway to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has gone too long without Cas, much too long. So instead of talking to his family about his feelings, he prays to cas, not about helpful things, but it helps, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I’d try to do it, I practically promised it(dont worry I deleted the update) so I did it, I scrambled, but I did it. Hope you like it!

Cas and Jack appeared in a blank office, the walls could barely be differentiated from the floor and the only thing occupying the space was a desk and one small chair.  
“Is this your office Jack?”  
“Yes.” Jack said tilting his head slightly,  
“Really?”  
“Haven’t gotten around to decorating yet.”  
“Dean could help.”  
“He has a lot to do and he probably doesn’t want to.” Jack said dejectedly,  
“I’ll ask him okay? I think he would love to help, we all raised you you know, we’re your family, we’ll be there for you.” Cas said getting all sappy,  
“Thanks cas.”  
Cas gave him a quick hug before waving his hand landing them in another room.  
“This wasn’t here before.”  
“No it wasnt.” Cas said pulling out the books, he waved his hand again and paper, pencils, and tea appeared on a large antique desk. “We have to finalize the plans so we can get started.”  
They spent the next few ‘days’ looking over the blueprints and notes they’d made back in the bunker. A few prototype neighborhoods were created and quite a lot got done. Jack sat at the table, his head on the file in front of him, his eyes closed, snoring. Cas miracled a blanket and placed it over him and continued working. A couple ‘hours’ later he was back in Jack’s office sorting through the filing cabinets. Jack had asked him to and he was asleep, and Cas knew that you never wake a sleeping baby. As he pulled out all the files he noticed that one drawer was labeled Family Archives. Instead of laying waste to the poor organization of this drawer like he did the rest, he looked through it, never changing the order, only filing the names in his own head.  
Robert Singer  
Mary Winchester  
Charlie Bradbury  
Ellen Harvelle  
Arthur Ketch  
Kelly Kline  
Cas pulled a face when he found one file under the name John Winchester, he stared at it in disgust then flipped through more files, some empty, some occupied.  
Jody Mills  
Joanna Harvelle  
Eileen Leahy  
Donna Hanscum  
William Harvelle  
Rufus Turner  
He flipped through name after name of people he’d either known or heard about from Dean and Sam. He got to the end and found four empty files paper clipped together, away from the others. He pulled them out and read the names,  
Dean Winchester  
Sam Winchester  
Castiel Winchester  
Jack Kline Winchester  
“What are you doing?” Jack asked yawning,  
“Angels don’t sleep.” Cas said tilting his head,  
“Well apparently God does.” Jack said walking to the desk and pulling out a file for a Steve Walsh “You found the files.”  
“Is no one in their old heavens anymore?”  
“Nope, I took them out, they are asleep in there.” Jack responded to Cas’ worried expression with, “It’s just their souls, they will only remember sleeping for the night, no harm no chicken right?” A small smile played on Cas’ face.  
“Foul.”  
“Hm?” Jack had spread the files out to better organize them,  
“The saying is no harm no foul.”  
“Interesting, I don’t know how you got here little one.” He cooed at a small ladybug that was crawling over a file. Cas thought about how Dean would have rolled his eyes about how little Jack was paying attention. He cleared his throat and opened the drawer that contained the family archives,  
“The Family Archives?”  
“Yeah it’s all of Dean and Sam’s family and friends, that’s the first drawer I organized.”  
“They’re your family too, even if you didn’t spend that long with them.”  
“I never met Rufus, though Dean liked to talk about him.” Jack said, oddly sad, “Anyway, we have to finish so that you can get back to Dean.  
“Are you going to come home when we’re done?”  
“I’m going hands off remember?”  
“Living with your family for a bit is hands off. You’re not going to be answering prayers constantly or creating natural disasters right?”  
“I guess not, but I took you away from Dean and he needed you, he’ll be upset.”  
“He’ll be fine, don’t want to become a ‘helicopter boyfriend’.” Cas said using quotey fingers,  
“What’s a ‘helicopter boyfriend’” similarly using quotey fingers and tilting his head in a very Cas like fashion,  
“I don’t know, it was in a movie we watched.”  
As they pondered the definition of a helicopter boyfriend, the beings from the empty were awake and thrown to earth as it completely collapsed.

One after another, angels and demons were spit back to earth, and into new and old vessels.  
“Where the hell are we?” Gabriel asked to the woods he had found himself in. He disappeared and reappeared, testing his wings. He heard something trudge through the woods and disappeared to the only place he knew he could go, the bunker.  
He appeared on the war room table, where Dean and Sam were sitting, startling Dean enough that he was sent flying off his chair. Sam chuckled as Dean scrambled up to standing again.  
“What are you doing here?” Dean yelled,  
“You think I’d know?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow, “You did this didn’t you.”  
“All I did was get Cas back.” Gabriel nodded thoughtfully,  
“Hm, yeah, you know, did you ever think that you may have completely DESTROYED AN ENTIRE REALM FULL OF ANGELS AND DEMONS!” He shouted,  
“No.” Dean said sheepishly, Sam put his head in his hands as Gabriel jumped off the table fuming.  
“I killed a bunch of those assholes in the empty and now we have to figure out how to kill them again! “  
“Where will they go?”  
“I DONT KNOW!”  
“I though you were the fun one.” Dean grumbled  
“I AM! YOU MAKE ME THIS WAY!” Gabriel yelled as he stomped off to the room he was put in last time he was there.  
“Well someone’s grumpy.” Dean said to Sam as they watched him go. Sam shook his head and walked to the library to search through books for answers.  
“You broke the empty?”  
“I didn’t!” Dean said indignantly then at Sam’s look, “Okay fine, I broke the empty, but you helped!” Sam rolled his eyes and said,  
“What are we going to do?”  
“Where are they going to go?”  
“Does this mean we have to go re-kill all those demons and angels we killed before?”  
“Where are they going to go?” Dean said again,  
“Good point.” Sam said nodding, a tad concerned,  
“Where are they going to go?” Dean said frantically,  
“I don’t know dean!” Sam shouted, ”WHERE ARE THEY GOING TO GO?” Dean yelled panicked,  
“Dean?” Sam said, all anger disappearing from his voice leaving only calm,  
“WHAT?”  
“Dean. Calm down.” Sam said quietly,  
“Wow, I didn’t think of that.” Dean said sarcastically.  
“Just trying to help.” Dean put his head in his hands, his breath coming in short breaths. Sam ushered him to his room and sat him on his bed, “Breathe Dean, breathe.”  
“I’M TRYING!” Dean yelled, Sam nodded and calmly walked out of the room. Dean whispered under his breath a quiet and terrified prayer under his breath.  
Sam continued researching about the empty and the spell they used, but he found nothing as this was unprecedented like most of the things that had happened to the brothers and their family. He pulled book after book off the shelves trying to find any shred of a solution. After many hours of silent research, a few pots of coffee, and still no helpful information Dean shuffled out of his room. Sam looked up from his computer and was met with Dean, sitting on the chair across from him, face red and puffy, his eyes bloodshot, hair sticking up messily, and only wearing his undershirt and sweatpants.  
“You okay?”  
“No.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“I haven’t found anything.” Sam said dejectedly,  
“Did you ask Gabe?”  
“He’s still in his room, I can go ask.”  
“Any new cases, we atleast have to do something about the demons and angry angels that are out.”  
“I’ll talk to Gabriel, then we’ll look for cases, k?” Dean nodded and poured himself coffee. He flinched slightly when he heard Sam and Gabriel fighting then Eileen run from her room to break it up. He closed his eyes and prayed. He drowned out all the noise and prayed that he had the one being he needed most, he prayed that he wasn’t such a mess and that he didn’t ruin everything, he prayed that it would all be okay and that his angel would come back to him. He shuffled back to his room, still praying but now less pleading, now he was just talking, talking about his day and Sam and Eileen and Gabriel, about the cases they’d found. He asked questions about heaven, and Jack. He talked about everything and nothing, hoping his angel could hear him, praying his angel could hear him, just so that he could make it to the next day without another breakdown. 

Back in heaven cas was standing unmoving in Jack’s office, rolled up plans at his feet from where they had fallen on the floor, his eyes closed and the ghost of a smile on his face, listening and hoping Dean knew he could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m an over excited puppy today and yet it is really late and I still got it done. I got it done, only took me a week. Sorry again. Anyway, how’d you like it? 
> 
> The obligatory kudos and comments line :)  
> The promise to see you next chapter, only for life to get in the way of the schedules and I really wont see you for atleast a week. What? Just being realistic. 
> 
> Much love  
> A tired writer 
> 
> Ps. Here’s the update just if anyone’s wondering, and yes this seems to be in letter form and no I dont apologize  
> ;)
> 
> Update:  
> Hi!  
> So this isnt part of the story but I’m kicking myself about not uploading a new chapter this week, so i thought I owed you a short explaination.  
> The next part is written and hopefully if I have time it should be uploaded tomorrow and this will most likely be deleted. My week has been crazy and ive not been feeling too peachy so even though Ive been writing, its been unedited. To be honest I can write for hours on end but turn a show on and expect for nothing to get done for a couple days :)  
> Anyway, adding to my list of excuses, i write train of thought so organizing it can be difficult especially when i made a huge plot change in the middle of writing the 5th chapter, I know its crazy to think Ive actually written that much, sorry its not out, minus insane errors its a good chapter. But back to my point, sorry this is rambly, ive organized and created new docs and notes and pages and alas I cant organize it properly so I should upload the next chapter then go back to organizing so i get some semblance of sanity.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope, if anyone cares, that you can accept this apology and look forward to the impending chapters. You might have to stick with me through some craziness but I hope I can promise that I will go out with a bang.
> 
> \- yours truly,  
> Sleep deprived writer :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chpt 2 should be up in a few days, hopefully, cross your fingers. How you like it! Feel free to leave kudos and comments, they are always appreciated!


End file.
